Mushroom
thumb|Giant mushrooms of [[Abaris]]A mushroom is the fruit of certain types of fungal lifeforms found on many planets, including Earth. Many have an umbrella-shaped cap and a stalk. At least four sentient species are known to exist. Background Some mushrooms contain psychoactive drugs, while others are used as an ingredient in food. The word was also used to describe objects of that shape, such as Spacedock or a mushroom cloud. Mycology is the study of mushrooms. An expert is known as a mycologist. ( ) Mushrooms do not replicate well. ( ) Some have medicinal properties. ( ) They contain carbohydrates, fat and protein. ( ) In Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, encountered a large caterpillar sitting on giant mushroom. ( ) History Apparently Klingons will not eat mushrooms. In 2254, Hompaq would not try some, even on a pizza. ( ) ''Bojnoggi'', a very popular Tellarite drink, was a thick, tan-colored broth that tasted like caffeinated mushroom soup. Bersh glov Mog introduced Anthony Leone to it in 2265. Though he couldn't pronounce it, it became his favorite morning drink. ( ) In 2268, Enyart's restaurant at Starbase 12 served buffalo steak with onions and mushrooms. James T. Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy ate this meal once, with Spock avoiding the meat. ( ) In 2273, psychotropic mushrooms were ingested by archeologists Elsa Hoff and Paul Hoff on Abaris as part of their research into Abaris native culture, but it made them irrational and paranoid. Hikaru Sulu identified six mushroom species on the planet, including a variation of amanita muscaria with unique bioluminescence and enormous size. ( ) In 2274, Spock toasted an armload of blue mushrooms over a campfire on Helva for Kirk, McCoy and Savaj. Kirk considered them unexpectedly delicious. ( ) In 2281, Cleante al-Faisal recalled her first time eating Vulcan mushrooms. She'd eaten a pink and purple Vulcan variety with caps that were the size of dinner plates. T'Shael had harvested them carefully, leaving the stem undamaged so the cap could regrow. ( ) In 2293, Kirk learned that a tasty-looking field of toadstools at Starbase 499 was actually a gathering of a sentient, telepathic species. Though he'd always liked eating mushrooms, Kirk thought it might be a while before he next ate some. ( ) In 2369, Starfleet Academy survival training included familiarity with fungi and mushrooms. Klingon student Tagar participated in a group exercise in the wilderness along with Harry Kim and was well-trained in selecting safe mushrooms to eat for their nutritional value. ( ) Mushroom soup was a favorite of Chakotay. In 2371, Seska went to great lengths to make him a bowl of it. ( ) Mushrooms were a delicacy for B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim. In 2374, Tom Paris attempted to cultivate mushrooms for Torres aboard , with Kim allowing them to be grown in his quarters. Paris dreamed of grilling them, but circumstances derailed his plans. ( ) Sentient species * Abaris natives ( ) * Cytrops 469 natives ( ) * Gendlii of Gemworld ( ) * Planet 656 natives ( }}) Nonsentient species :Amanita muscaria • Amanita pantherina • cremini • Fimaldian mushroom • goschmol • nicbar mushroom • Nezu candy-tufted mud fungus • Pholiotina cyanopus • portobello • Psilocybe baeocystis • Psilocybe pelliculosa • Psilocybe silvatica • Xantaxan mushroom Mushroom-growing planets :Abaris • Angira • Belle Terre • Cytrops 469 • Earth • Gemworld • Helva • Kirlos • Mishkara • Ocampa • Planet 656 • Ryolanov • Tellar • Vulcan Foods and beverages :''bojnoggi'' • fettucine primavera • mushroom cheese canapé • mushroom gravy • mushroom risotto • mushroom soup • omelet • pizza • stew • Talaxian mushroom soup • wild mushroom pilaf Appendices Images Planet-656-natives.jpg|Planet 656 natives LA5-Fungi-carvings.jpg|Relief sculptures of Abaris natives LA5-Fungal aliens.jpg|Abaris natives with Leonard McCoy and Elsa Hoff Appearances * * * * * * }} * * * * References * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} External links * * * Category:Foods Category:Earth foods Category:Fungi